We began an experiment examining the effects of acutely administered d- amphetamine on cigarette smoking. Preliminary results are that d- amphetamine significantly increases cigarette smoking. Moreover, that increase in smoking appears to result from an amphetamine-induced augmentation in the reinforcing effects of cigarettes (probably nicotine). These results advance our understanding of how use of psychomotor stimulants increases other drug abuse. Recent preclinical studies showing that combined use of nicotine and psychomotor stimulants increases nucleus acumbens dopamine levels above those observed with either drug alone are consistent with that conclusion. We plan to continue this general line of research during the next year.